


Just Another Whim

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: Anal, Biting, Dickgirls, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Other, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinobu, on a whim, decides to try her luck with Karen, thinking the cute girl to be a worthy target. However, tables turn, and on a whim, Shinobu decides to see where it goes.</p><p>Commissioned by http://kinkynokyoukai.tumblr.com/<br/>PDF: http://www.mediafire.com/download/8ww434xczusqs27/Just+Another+Whim.pdf</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Whim

Just Another Whim

 

The thing about urges was their inability to be predicted. They came from some dark recess, some place where no understanding can dwell. Unpredictable as they were, some would let themselves be drawn in to their allure. After all, appeasing whims was as satisfying as could be. Shinobu often lived such a lifestyle, the blonde vampire happily dwelling around until the time came she desired something. Any donut she craved, any adventure she could conjure in her head. She hadn’t noticed it before, but Karen was a honey pot of desires. She was a living whim baiter. 

She was back from some work out, something so irrelevant and pointless. It wasn’t even a work out; it was just a jog around the street. She bloated it up proudly, claiming how hard she was working, and that she grew closer every day to running a whole ten kilometers even though she only practiced on a block. Proud, maybe even ignorant. Shinobu should scorn her, or at the very least respect her as Araragi’s sister, though she found herself settled on an even more extreme. She found herself wishing to make a thrall of her. On a whim, she wanted to do whatever she wanted to Karen’s body.

Fit as could be, and surprisingly curvy, Karen made every inch of skin hugging fabric worth the price. Her spats for sprinting hugged her form so close, even her especially un-feminine gear showed. Shinobu audibly slurped at the sight. A thick hose at the front, and less prominent bulge beneath. Shinobu would then spot from her view in the shadow how between her skin hugging tube top and her gear accentuating spats, there was a plateau of amazingly trimmed and well chiseled abs. If Shinobu were any more mortal, even a pinch weaker, she would be slain. Completely slain. 

“Does your sister always go on these jogs?” Shinobu asked.

“Almost every day, if she can manage.” Araragi replied curtly. So naïve. He’d never guess that Shinobu wanted to rail his sister within an inch of her life. 

“How trivial. A shame humans have to work hard for something so fleeting.”

“It isn’t so bleak. At least they’ll get to live fitly in their prime. I’m just lucky my strength is a little beyond mortal, else I’d have to work just as hard as Karen.” 

“That would be a shame. The last person I want to see running in tight clothes is you.” 

Still, Shinobu convinced Araragi that going on a run with Karen the next day would be a good plan. Shinobu took a nap through all the arranging, as she’d find the dialogue and talking through to be boring, and the sight of Karen’s bulge in her spats without Shinobu being able to grab it with both hands completely HORRIBLE. When the run started, Shinobu peered out from the shadow and watched carefully. She earned the sight of Karen’s ass bobbing insistently. It was fit, but somehow even bouncier because of it. And especially pronounced. It was comically gorgeous. A gift. Shinobu would have to unwrap it before the night was out.

“I’ll have her see my original form first.” Shinobu plotted to herself, so quiet so Araragi couldn’t hear her as he washed up from his run. Karen went out for a second lap, and would be back to take a shower soon. “Then, I’ll take some of her blood… Savor the flavor, and show her what a stronger I can do.” She giggled to herself, keeping her volume low. Satisfied with his shower, Araragi went upstairs to study, unaware that Shinobu decided to stay in the bathroom in wait.

The door opened hardly a moment later. Karen was inside, already starting to peel down her spats. N-no, that would stand! Her spats were a god given gift. “Hold still!” Shinobu snapped, emerging from the shadows of the bathroom. This is where Karen said something like.

“Who is this girl!?” or “What?!” Though of course it sounded ineligible because she was suddenly pounced by a vampires grabbing at her spats, eagerly pushing them up. Shinobu’s touch was immobilizing, her forcefulness seductive. Shinobu spent much of her life bending wills to her own. So little as her presence was enough to make weaker, unaware wills bend to her’s like a metal in an oven.

“I’ve admired you for so long now.” At least a few days. Shinobu licked her lips, staring at the spats as she toyed with them. The waist band was tight especially with her fingers pinched beneath the hem. She could feel the lightest trickle of sweater, the bend of the fabric trying to cling to her fingers in an aerodynamic fashion. Karen’s skin was soft beneath the pants, and the clothing was slippery and slick. Shinobu moved her fingers, teasingly moving the spats up and down, like a ring rolling around a post. Karen’s hips were lightly shown, and a glimpse of the head of her hardening cock barely showed through. Shinobu kept doing so, allured by the game of wack-a-mole she gave her eyes, only revealing hips in short intervals. It was like the curtain revealing the finest of plays over and over. Allured and aroused, Shinobu forced her body against the girl, pressing her flat chest, her own warm shapely body against Karen. Karen stifled a moan on her lips, nibbling hard down on her lower lip. It was charming. So cute~

Well appeased with her hiding game, she tugs up the spats, quickly pulling her hands away to let the waist slap like a rubberband. Karen gasped sharply. Shinobu’s hands were free to finally follow through with her wishes. She cupped Karen’s balls, feeling them through the tight fabric. She jiggled them a bit, until balls lost their appeal at the moment. On a whim, she grabbed Karen’s cock. She could feel it wriggle beneath her grasp. The snake moved in slow motions, beneath the smooth layer it emanated an odd heat that made Shinobu’s touch addicted to frisking the hardening tube. The more she touched it, the more enamored she became. Karen all the while hummed into her bitten lip, mumbling out her girly moans beneath her self-induced muzzle. It was too much. Karen was clearly too weak, she wouldn’t last much longer. Shinobu giggled. “Ka ka ka~” She fell to her knees. She puckered her lips, and pressed it against the bulge. She could smell the sweat, salty and hot. She could smell the cock, musky and alluring. Scents toyed with Shinobu, and on a whim, she dragged her tongue against the spats, over the thick bulge in the seat of her pants. “Kaaaaa~”

Poking, kissing, and juggling it back and forth with her tongue, the bulge was easily toyed with to the point it was quivering. Quite visibly too. It stirred like it was held captive in there, struggling to break free. Shinobu grinned in satisfaction to herself, her golden eyes glancing up at the blushing Karen. The girl’s face was all red, blushed to the point of pure pinkness. She cracked her fangs down hard on her lip as Shinobu could feel the oncoming orgasm in the cock she assaulted. 

“G-gonna…” Karen tried to ramble out. 

“Cum?” Shinobu finished for Karen. Karen finished for Shinobu. 

The white stuffed filled her spats, rendering them so filthy they could no longer stay on. Generously, Shinbou tugged them down, giggled as cum stuck to her crotch and pants, like runny, loose glue. Karen’s cock hung loosely, once so excited to break free, now it was just hanging loosely at a middling height. Particularly pleasing, provocatively pandering, pleading per persistently alike to a pendulum, Shinobu eyed the cock as it swayed. She opened her mouth like a hungry fish about to grab a hook covered in bait. “I apologize, this a lot for you to take in. Let me help you settle by cleaning you.” Shinobu grinned, extending her tongue out to taste her seed. It was all she hoped for and more. She took the draft, the sticky salty stuff better than anything. “Kakaka~ You’ll make a fine pet at this rate.”

“P-pet?!” Karen asked, raising a fist that fell like beer muscles during a hangover. 

“Yes, a pet~” Shinobu informed Karen. “On the floor, on your knees. With a collar, a leash, bells tied around your cock so I can hear you when you’re humping anything to try and get satisfied. That is when I’ll come please pet.” Shinbou giggled. “I’ll toy with you whenever I want, as well, and violate you however I want. And You’ll love it.” 

“Y-You can’t just do that to me, pervert, I have school!” 

Shinobu sighed, and continued to lick up Karen’s gunk. If only she could see the folly her ways. Clinging to school when a hot vampire loli was licking up your cum was like throwing out free lottery tickets and dodging dollar bills falling from the sky. Shinbou would have to correct her faults! With extra enthusiasm (for Karen’s sake, not because she was on the first rung of the cum addict ladder) Shinobu ate up the marvelously delightful cum. She licked, she suckled, she nibbled. It was addicting. Guzzling down the last bit, she ran her tongue slowly up the tower that was Karen’s cock, which was quickly hardening beneath her tongue. Like a staircase being built as she climbed, by the time Shinobu’s tongue touched the tip, the tip towered terrifically, triply terrifying than the time that they tried. “I’ll teach you to love being a ‘slut’ oh so very soon.” 

The time came to conquer the tower she so admired. Ever since the day she saw that bulge, Shinobu rode the wave of her impulse, her whims carrying her so far that now she must finish the last leg of the race on her own. Her drive got her so far, now she had to carry the weight her own self. Shinobu opened her small mouth, and tried to wrap her mouth around the thick cock. It was no small feat, as Shinobu proved. Despite her bravado, how eager and proud she was of how badly she was going to dominate Karen, her efforts came slowly. Try as she might, it was a tricky cock to wrap around. A very tricky cock. A single hand wrapped around the base, pump up and down slowly, her other hand played with Karen’s balls until she just couldn’t manage to focus on it. Her mouth just kept lagging behind the rest of her efforts to please the girl. So that would have to become the center of her focus. She withdrew her hand that numbly toyed with her testicles, and instead dedicated every effort of her body to sucking her off. She drew back and then rammed forward like a water crank, trying to milk the stone that was her lack of experience with such a monstrosity. 

Karen put her hands in Shinobu’s golden field of hair, toying her fingers in-between locks of the yellow locks. Shinobu’s nostrils flared. All the while she had been smelling Karen, but she never expected how strong the scent would be from where she was. It was hard to place exactly what the scent was. It was a tad unnatural, like some sort of aberration of lust that only Shinobu could be aware of. The scent was thick and musty, yet impeccably feminine. Sugary, cum stenched, musky, dominating, a scent for the ages. A smell for those who submit. Shinobu would realize far too late as her blowjob grew sloppier. She wasn’t sucking the massive cock with the ease someone put on socks, she was suffering it like a drooling addict given the pill bottle and then oozing out half a gallon of spit on the cap. Karen realized late too how weak her host was growing when she dragged her fingers along Shinobu’s scalp, and the vampire girl budged heavily along with the touch of her fingers, unable to summon the strength to even threaten the power of the weakest of barnacles, prying onto the base of a ship.

The black haired girl came, unable to hold back, as even a sloppy blowjob was a fantastic   
one, especially when her became so slick that Shinobu couldn’t help but slip and slide up and down it. Karen came again, this time even more than the first despite Shinobu’s best efforts to drain Karen’s balls. Where her balls growing or something? How could she cum even more each time? Shinobu fell back from the cock, gagging on all the cum she wasn’t expecting, coughing and cackling as she tried to maintain her ego despite the fact she had egg on her face. Runny, sticky, thick, white, salty, girly, egg. 

“Now it is time to reveal my true final form!” Shinobu gasped happily, launching forward at Karen’s neck. This was her chance to seize the bite she needed to change forms. She’d become just a tad older, and plenty more stacked, and might even get a chance to grow a cock to get some payback, and some pleasure of her own. Maybe she’d grow bold, get a more exotic cock to really show this girl her place? She lunged forward, sunk her teeth against Karen’s neck…

She couldn’t break the skin. All she did was spill spit all over her neck and shoulders like she was some dumb bucket trying to get frisky. Caught up in the situation, Shinobu suckled and ran her tongue along Karen’s neck, trying to make something of her mistake, but it was much too late. The Fire Sister grabbed Shinobu by her shoulders, and pushed. 

Being on her back was a familiar place for Shinobu, but not for the context she was in. She was not one to find herself on the receiving end of the acts she committed, but there she was. Karen stared down at the spread loli girl, the giggling fire sister’s cock aching painfully—All attempts Shinobu struck to weaken the girl with lust was blowing up in her face. Like a true flame, the more that she fanned the flames in an attempt to snuff them out, the harsher it was fueled. Karen was no longer a kept flame, she was then truly an inferno breaking free from the confines of her pit. Karen pushed the tip of her cock against Shinobu’s most sacred spot, and perhaps claiming the achievement of being Shinobu’s first in a long time, claimed her hole.

It was tight. Painfully tight. Karen kept trying to push in, but the vampire girl was far too tight. “W-wow…” Karen didn’t sound like she was inexperienced, just echanted by the act. In fact, her reactions just seemed to be based off the fact that the slit she was claiming was far different than her expectations. That tight pussy was nearly impossible to push through. Was the hole too tight, or was Karen just so oversized from all the stimulation? Shinobu weakly opened her mouth, trying to say something to defeat Karen’s efforts. All she had to do was just use some coy words. But when her mouth opened, no words came, but instead, a pool of cum she had stored up and she didn’t even know of. Instead, she moaned dutifully.

Laid on her back, Shinobu simply let the Fire Sister claim her pleasure. The little vampiress was hypnotized by the arousing scents and the magnificent force of the huge cock being pushed into her tiny hole. Whenever she wasn’t dully lolling out her tongue and drooling, she was opening her mouth and wailing out in pain as her limits were tested. The tile floor she was pounded into was chilled and pressed against her smooth skin. The floor seemed to wobble and quake as Karen took her revenge on the vampire’s attempts at overcoming the black haired girl. Karen cackled, finding the act more and more amazing. “Y-you’re so tight…” She gasped out, almost as entranced as Shinobu as she blindly pounded into the stranger. “I’ll teach you to mess with me!” Karen proclaimed. “You thought you could claim me, huh? Not when I’m at my peak performance!” 

Karen’s tone almost sounded mocking. She clearly had no idea how powerful the girl she was railing into was. Shinobu would be offended if it weren’t for the fact that she was far too entertained by it. Her mind was dulled, her body was covered in static zaps of libido, of tongue hanging sex. There was no resistance left in her, and much as she always did, she simply decoded to follow the whim and see where it went. The black haired girl seemed to live much the same. Karen was constantly excited and surprised by what secrets Shinobu’s body held, and all the odd ways she seemed to react to her. Was that moan louder than the previous one? Why was she convulsing? Was she pushing back now to try and get fucked harder? All these thoughts shot through Karen’s head at a thought a second, whilst the sounds of skin slapping on wet skin filled the bathroom. Karen’s hands stretched out and reached around Shinobu’s skin, squeezing along her pale, soft skin. Her hands glided along her surface. Her palms grazed over Shinobu’s erect nipples, making the vampire moan out even louder than the fucking was doing to her. Karen gripped tight around her breasts, and shoved harsher in. She hilted, and after a mighty screaming moan, she came inside Shinobu.

Shinobu wraps herself around Karen’s body. Her arms and legs lock around the bounding girl. It did nothing to stop Karen from cumming, but the little vamp still grappled tightly around Karen, opening her fangs to try and bite her with all the might and feat of a blunt knife wielded by a kitten. Her bites were ineffective and weak. Her forehead was covered in sweat, her face contorted into tongue drool, scrunched up pleasurable pain. It was all too much, and Karen was infatuated with the look on Shinobu’s face, all distorted and adorable. The loli vampire tried another bite, this time making like a ferocious beast, breaking from her drunken stupor for a moment to almost seem a threat. Dopy and lame from all the cum oozing through her system, her nibble was worthless, and only aroused a giggle from Karen.

“Ah, still trying to bite, huh?” Karen grinned, leaning forward against the weakened vamp on the floor. “Lemme give that a try.” Karen opened her mouth, and chomped down around Shinobu’s neck, just hard enough to leave a mark. Shinobu moaned out, her whole body so sensitive already from all of the play before, but somehow being marked and dominated was just the place her whims were willing to go. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Karen drew back, dragging her cock out of Shinobu’s pussy, letting the weakened thing leak all of the excess cum from the stuffed loli. The little vamp was completely filled, Karen’s cock very able to stuff some girl to the brim till her belly was filled. Karen wasn’t naïve to the effect she was having on Shinbou, as the lustful loli’s dimmed eyes were all the hint she needed to tell that she had quite the effect on the little vamp.

Never one to leave well enough alone, Karen figured she might as well double dip into her little pet. After she, had only barely broken her in, now she really needed to try and wear her, like a fine shoe. Karen ran her fingers across the front of Shinobu’s body, feeling over her smooth skin. Her skin was shimmering with sweat and arousal. Her scent was difficult to place, and it almost seemed supernaturally sweet. Pleasing to her nose, Karen drew nearer to the lustfully enslaved vamp, taking in a whiff of her delicious smell. Shinobu was thoughtless to counter, her shimmering golden eyes staring over at her precarious mistress. Karen sighed contently, her hands running up along the rest of Shinobu’s body to grope at her perky, small chest. She was nearly flat, though there was something to grab onto whenever Karen grabbed. Shinobu’s little nubs were fiercly aroused, hard to the touch of Karen’s palms as she squeezed down around Shinobu’s cute flat tits. Karen sighed happily, feeling a surge of perverted contentness, though that didn’t come without consequence. Staring down confirmed perhaps the worst of Shinbou’s fears, if she were conscious enough to really noticed. All she could do was eep.

Simply touching Shinobu’s little mosquito bite tits was more than enough to make Karen rock hard again. Her erection was huge, somehow bigger than before to Shinobu’s cum addicted eyes. Karen grinned a toothy grin, staring happily down at the cum addicted vamp. A happy little doll, eager to take any and all of Karen’s loads. Not to mention how sweetly the loli sang when Karen claimed her the first time. One round more could not hurt. Karen gripped Shinobu by the hips, and turned her around. She made the girl rise, and pushed her up against the wall. Shinobu’s hips automatically jutted out, her body moving slightly exhaustedly, clearly still a little spent from the sex before. Her walls were leaking white cum, dripping down her legs onto the bathroom floor, covering it in Karen’s thick batter. Shinobu breathed slowly, her free hand that wasn’t up against the wall slinking around, grabbing at her lips, and spreading them so to show her pink slit off, a sudden plop of white leaking out in a quick dispersion. 

“S-so good…” Shinobu muttered beneath her breath. “Need more…” She wasn’t sure why she needed more. The smell was fantastic and made her mind want more. The feeling was wet, hot, and all sorts of other fantastic sensations that made Shinobu want more. Still, should shame surface from this? She should be fighting to obtain the position she originally wanted? Shouldn’t be a dominate loli vampire bitch, the kind she knew she was? And the act itself was something she so rarely did, and whenever she did do it she tended to find her way towards the top with her title and power/ It was so nice to be the way she was. She spread her cunt further apart, happily giggling as cum leaking out from her pussy, over her fingers that spread her lips, oozing hotly across her fingers and onto the floor, her knuckles coated in cum. 

The black haired girl moved towards Shinobu’s presented pussy, pressing a finger into the pink puffy lips to feel all the oozing cum. The little vampire wiggled and moaned a quick high pitched squeal in reply, ever so sensitive still even to the smallest press. Her breath was hot and low, echoing in the small bathroom, the room sounding like the set for a cute porno. Karen pushed her hands into Shinobu’s rear, plying the cheeks apart to get a look at what else there was to deal with. Shinobu paused in her mindless pleasure, staring back 0over her shoulders to see what Karen was plying around into. “H-hey, if I were you I wouldn’t… Don’t touch that…” Shinobu, despite her whims, despite her undoubted experience, found herself nervous about something for the first time in ever. After all, it was always cuter when someone was unwilling, anxious, maybe even naïve. What could she say to show that even more? That it was unnatural to touch that hole? That it wasn’t a nice place to touch, that it didn’t feel good? (A lie.) Should she say that she had never been touched there at all, and that Karen should turn around and not bother with that? Cunning as ever, Shinobu was both displaying her clear fear that she should withdraw from her submission, as well as egging on her captor to push even harder, to snuff out the flame of innocence that Shinobu teased her with. Karen took the bait without much more fanfare. 

Thumbs arched into the inner folds of her rear. She pushed them to the side quietly, watching Shinobu’s pucker flex. It hesitated, fighting Karen’s movements as it was clear that Shinobu was tense. That made it all the more alluring, that somehow this hole on this tiny loli slut was somehow so forbidden. Was it her only place for innocence? If so, then who better to claim that last bastion of purity than the corruptor that Karen was starting to enjoy being. If her sinisterness and lust was only an act, then she was completely immersed in her role. With Shinobu’s pink pucker parted lightly, Karen pressed a finger teasingly into it. Despite her acts, she was clearly far far less experienced than she was letting on. It was probably the first time she ever really spent so much curious time examining a hole the way she was. She probably only ever just dove right in, or ever worse, had never even seen someone else’s. Shinobu watched nervously over her shoulder, looking the park of a sheep who was a virgin there, whilst thinking the thoughts of a wolf, eagerly watching her prey turned predator struggle to understand the mechanics she was functioning with. 

Every poke, no matter how curious made Shinobu reel. She reached a point she wasn’t sure how much was fake and how much was genuinely her reactions. After all, she never touched that part of her body often, and has been a while since anyone did anything like that to her. Her thoughts grew muddy and lost. Karen’s tongue was a sponge that washed away all the excess thought. The wet muscle drove up against Shinobu’s pink pucker, curiously exploring Shinobu’s donut ring with abandon. The vamp moaned, her face twisting into a perverse grin with fangs hanging clearly over her lip. She pinched down harshly against her lips, trying to suppress a moan that could get them caught. Karen kept licking until she was munching on her ass, just happily and loudly slurping away at her sugary ring, slobbering all over her ass. The spittle ran down, making her taint shiny, the spit rushing down to meet the cum to rush to the floor along with it. Shinobu gasped, rubbing her bare chest against the wall, the coolness of it only arousing her nipples further, and helping her body to cool. She could almost see the steam rising from her burning body pressed against the cool tile wall. 

“S-so much…” Shinobu didn’t know how to talk. It wasn’t an exaggeration. There was a switch in her rear that when flicked turned off her tongue. Sometimes her words came out as drool, and the worst of times, her letters got all turned around so her words came out sounding like she wanted more. She’d moan and moan, “Give me more~” And sing out in happy abandon “Eat it! Eat me, pleeeaaaase!” She sounded like a horny mutt, grinding her teats into the wall, waving her ass backwards into the pair of lips and a big wet tongue happily showering her in the sort of attention she couldn’t even dream of. Karen was happy to appease the appetite of the vamp, and even push her a little more. Shinobu was made a fresh squealing virgin anew when Karen pushed the tip of her monstrous cock against the vamp’s pucker. 

Time slowed. It felt like it never started again until Shinobu opened her mouth to scream and moan without inhibitors. She wasn’t prepared for how tight it would be. She was squeezed impossibly tight down around something impossibly big. It shoved right into her, Karen somehow so lubricated that she was able to get the head in without fishing around. The rest was a slow slog. Karen pushed her foot forward, Shinobu’s chest sunk against the wall more than she thought she could go. Karen pushed on like she was trying to break down the wall, pushing a boulder up a hill. Shinobu gasped and screamed. Pain and pleasure didn’t come individually, but all at once. They were unable to be separated, they would become one single emotion more potent than either could be. It hurt more than it ever could, but felt better than what was possible. Shinobu was worked to her limit, so clearly that the second she was set free, she’d collapse. She could tell it was oncoming, like a broken battery performing one more task before crumbling into ash. 

With most of her cock inside Shinobu, Karen withdrew some of her length, and shoved right back in. No warning was needed, Shinobu already braced for the shove forward. One does not unsheathe a blade without the follow up. The thrust the second time was less painful than the first until Karen withdrew her cock. Every thrust left Shinobu numb, only her head feeling the sparks of pleasure. And every pull out left her empty, and gave the pain time to catch up to her. She felt like she was being fucked from the past, every emotion on such an input lag that a professional fighting game player could not perform on the basis she was. Karen herself was only speeding up, clearly living in some world where time was still functioning the way it started. It felt like she was only speeding up, and Karen’s world was growing slower, and the two kept mashing together in a rush of solar flares that broke across the wall of dimensions. Also, Shinobu’s vampire donut pucker hurt a lot. 

Cum still leaking from her pussy, Karen wetly pushed her thick cock into the wailing vampire, claiming what she thought could be her anal virginity, or at least the first time she had done it in the past hundred years or so. The blonde was left a moaning drooling mess. Her cheek was pressed against the wall when she awkwardly turned to try and glimpse what was happening to her. An especially brutal thrust lashed her forward, and her face was left drooling across the wall, staining it with her lust. Shinobu almost giggled from the hollow pain in the side of her head as Karen just kept fucking through it. Shinobu stared through one open eye at whatever she could glance at. Her eye was filled hearts, and was a little blurry. She clearly wasn’t able to focus it on one thing for too long, as every thrust sent her spinning, her eye lids clashing down shut to wince at the sensations of the thrusts. Time was at a standstill, and still Karen went faster.

Echoes filled the room, and the wall wobbled from the force of the horny duo of girls flailing about against it. Karen flew back and forth less like she was fucking Shinobu, and more like she was trying to kill the vamp. Karen leaned forward, placing her nails against Shinobu’s back, and dragged her arched fingers down along Shinobu’s back, leaving territorial markings all along the back of her beloved loli. Karen giggled happily, her toothy grinned face appreciating the detailing she had down to her little pet. She was covered in bite marks, and now some flattering scratches. It was all so pleasing, it just made her want to… want to…

“C-Cum!!!” Karen gasped out as her pace caught up. To Karen, she didn’t make record time for endurance. She probably ended far earlier than ever before. To Shinobu, another century passed. Her ass drooled out the cum as Karen went weak on her rear, draining the rest of her balls at last. The cum filled her donut. Karen slipped her cock out, and gasped. “Oh god…” She cackled to herself, wiping the exhaustion from her brow. “Oh jeez, I’ve never gone that hard before.”

“Agh.. Jeghh? … C-cum… Cum...” Shinobu dimly said.

“Ahaha, oh wow, I really did break you in, huh?” Karen smirked. “Alright, alright, let’s get ya cleaned up. Hey, maybe we can go find a collar later? How does that sound?”

“P-penis?” 

“I knew you’d like it!” Karen carefully grabbed ahold of Shinobu, and took her off. The naked duo made no commotion, caught by no one in the home as they went upwards to the bath. Karen figured it better to get cleaned with the vamp in a bathing place more suitable for a pair. The bath water ran, warm and refreshing. Oils were added. And before long, the pair were wading in the warm waters, taking in the steam.

Karen scrubbed down Shinobu, helping the corrupted Lolita get all the excess cum out, and making sure her wounds were dressed properly. Of course, Karen couldn’t help herself but give the monstrous girl one quick little nibble. Karen opened her mouth, licked her teeth, and said, “With this bite, I claim you.” Shinpobu’s face lit up, and Karen lunged forward, biting down so harshly against Shinobu’s neck she just had to moan. 

“Yesssssh!” Shinobu squealed. “I’m your’s! I’m your’ssssssss! Mmmmmm, yessssssss~!~!!!~!!!~~~ Aaaaaaahhh~~~!~!~~!”

And on a whim, Shinobu became her’s.

**Author's Note:**

> saltyteafutas.tumblr.com


End file.
